Intercambio
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: Con el paso de los años Erik era pudo hacer algo con sus pesadillas, no sabia si al final había sido un intercambio para bien o para mal, pero al menos funcionaba para Magneto. Ligero Cherik.


**Intercambio**

By Tsuki Kuchiki

No era que Erik alguna vez no hubiera intentado dejar de lado todo lo ocurrido en su pasado, en realidad no podía olvidar, no podía enterrarlo, ni siquiera intentar dejarlo atrás, porque su pasado lo había formado en lo que era hoy en día, era también su lastre para continuar en el camino que había elegido, era la columna en la que basaba la razón para haber renunciado a muchas cosas que alguna vez lo hicieron tan feliz como jamás pensó que lo volvería a serlo.

Si se permitía dejar de la su pasado estaba perdido, pero tampoco podía dejar que los recuerdos lo torturaran o su cordura terminaría por ceder.

Muchas noches en la soledad de su habitación con la respiración agitada, su corazón bombeando tan fuerte que haría reventar sus oídos, sudaba, temblaba, se sentía impotente y patético, sabia que ninguna imagen era ya real pero aun así sentía el miedo calarle hasta lo huesos, las crueles y sangrientas pesadillas aún podían doblarle como si todavía fuera un insignificante niño judío, un fenómeno de muestra para experimentar, recordándole el haber vivido en carne propia parte del peor genocidio conocido en la historia, por más que lo había intentado nunca había podía librarse de ellas del todo.

Así era hasta que sus caminos se cruzaron…

Erik sabia y jamás dudaría en reconocerlo ante nadie, todo sus mundo, todo lo que era y lo que sería, absolutamente todo cambio y se removió tras haber conocido a charles Xavier, incluso sus pesadillas.

Porque ahora cuando era un chico aterrado sobre una mesa quirúrgica con insensibles científicos mirándolos como si no fuera nada, había un niño castaño con inocentes ojos azules que atravesaba a los doctores como si fueran aire mostrándole que ya no podían dañarle, levantándole de la mesa con pasmosa facilidad; ahora en lugar de celadores con armas tras el cristal que era su celda había un joven con rostro amable que con una mano extendida le mostraba lo fácil que era salir, le mostraba que era libre.

La primera vez que paso lo enfrento furioso le recordó que no lo que quería dentro de su cabeza y lejos de cualquier asunto que no fuera de su incumbencia.

-Lo siento mi amigo, pero tú me llamaste, tu dolor era tan intenso que no pude ignorarlo aunque sabía que te molestarías y que rompía con mi palabra-

Erik dudaba entre si creerlo o no, aunque quisiera negarlo confiaba en Charles, Xavier pareció entenderlo pues suspiro y lo miro con tristeza.

-Por favor intenta meditarlo e intenta recordar, si me pides no volver a hacerlo no lo hare-

Lensherr lo miro y ya no tuvo duda.

-Si yo te llamo entonces supongo que esta bien-

Charles le sonrió asintiendo como un niño pequeño, Erik dio media vuelta pero antes de llegar a la puerta se giro.

-Y Charles…-

El nombrado lo miro curioso.

-¿Si?-

-Gracias-

-Cuando quieras mi amigo-

Lensherr rio ante el recuerdo, pues incluso después de separarse, cuando en las noches lo invadía el terror y despertaba temblado, solo tenia que quitarse su casco llamándolo y Charles siempre acudía, siempre, era tan egoísta.

Con el paso de los años las cosas cambiaron, cuando tuvo por primera vez el cuerpo moribundo de Charles Xavier, su único amigo, la persona a la que le debía todo lo que era ahora, se dio cuenta de que las pesadillas con crueles experimentos cuyas cicatrices ya se encontraban enterradas entre nuevas heridas, no eran nada, absolutamente nada comparado a lo que seria un mundo sin Charles.

Ahora las noches entre pesadillas las protagonizan sangrientos escenarios en los que Xavier perdía la vida sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

Ya no podía llamar a Charles para su cofort, solo tenia que decirse a si mismo que jamás permitiría que nada así llagara a pesar, era algo que estaba en sus manos, era algo que cumpliría con la misma ferocidad con la combatía a los seres humanos.

No sabia si al final había sido un intercambio para bien o para mal, pero al menos funcionaba para Magneto.

**Fin**


End file.
